


A Secret That Can Save Us All

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Witches of East End (TV)
Genre: A Dogs Purpose Scene, Accused, Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper Friendship, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews has a Seizure, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Bigotry & Prejudice, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Torture, Bounty, Broken Bones, Burning house, Court, Court Hearing, Crying Jughead Jones, Discrimination, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Fire, Gang Rape, Ghoulies, Giving yourself up to save others, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hiram Lodge Being an Asshole, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt Archie Andrews, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Jughead Accused of Murder, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Sex Slave, Jughead Jones in jail, Jughead Jones raped, Jumping out windows, Leopold and Lobe, Locked up, Lust, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Family, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Obsession, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective Archie Andrews, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Protective Jughead Jones, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Rescued by a Dog, Scared Jughead Jones, Secret witch, Sex Slavery, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Solitude, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hiram Lodge, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Willing Victim, Witch Alice Cooper, Witch Family, Witchcraft, Witches, Worried FP Jones II, accused of murder, bitten, bounty on Jughead, broken leg, dog rescue, prisoner, sex slaves, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: "He's like Dracula swallowing up Riverdale one piece at a time." Oh how Jug wishes he was wrong. At the pep rally(Or at least at the end of It) It's Jug that Hiram has accused of murder and arrested; putting the poor boy right where he wants, locked up and zero protection. It's at juvie Jug finds out Hiram really IS a vampire and he has been lusting after and obsessed with Jug for months now. Who can get Jug out of this? Even If he gets out will he be any safer? Hiram still has hated for The Serpents and starts to show It very clearly. But In his messed up mind he both hates Jug and lusts for him. Maybe something Alice has been hiding from everyone for years can help Jug, The Serpents, and anyone on Hiram's wrath list? Alice Is really the twin of Wendy Beauchamp. And just like the rest of her Beauchamp family Alice holds powerful magic.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Betty Cooper, Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones/Hiram Lodge
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	A Secret That Can Save Us All

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: For anyone of you who haven’t seen Witches of East End I highly recommend It. It has Madchen Amick AKA Alice Cooper/Smith In It as one of the main characters/witches and this show Is amazing! I would prefer a crossover between this and Riverdale Instead of Sabrina the Teenage Witch anyday! I can't stand any version of that!!!! But I love Witches of East End! Witches of East End would make an amazing crossover show with Riverdale!!!! It would make an amazing 3ered Season for Witches of East End!!!! Witches of East End never got a 3ered Season and It sucks!!!!
> 
> Note 2: For this story It’s not the version of vampires where If they bite you/drink from you, you turn. It’s the ones where you have to drink a vampire’s blood to turn. And It’s the kind of vampires that can go out In the sun with zero problems. No one knows Hiram Is a vampire because he Is a able to hid It very well. His features are still the same. The only thing that changes when he chooses to show them Is when he makes his fangs grow. The only thing he can’t hid Is when he chooses to grow his fangs his refection goes away and his heart beat. 
> 
> Note 3: Alice obviously never joins the FARM. In this version the FARM doesn’t exist same with G&G. So basically, a different version of Season 3.
> 
> Note 4: Part of this Is Inspired by Jughead’s story about Hiram being Dracula. But the other part Is Inspired by Thefemalearrow story suggestion about Hiram being a vampire.

After Hal was arrested Alice and FP continued their strong feelings and dating and he and Jughead moved In with Alice and Betty becoming The Jones/Cooper family. The rest of the school year went by fast and It was now the last day of school before summer. Everyone was leaving the gym at the end of the school day after a pep rally when suddenly Minetta walked over with two cops; one of them grabbing Jughead’s arms handcuffing him In front of everyone.

Jughead: What the hell are you doing?!

Minetta: Jughead Jones, you’re under arrest for the murder of Shadow Lake resident Cassidy Bullock. 

Jughead: What?! I didn’t kill anyone!

Minetta: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you In a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. Do you understand these rights as I explained them to you?

All of Jughead’s friends watched with heavy hearts as he was pulled away.

Betty: I’ll get your dad and my mom Jughead!(Cried)

She headed straight home and busted Inside with worry In her eyes shouting for her mom and FP.

Alice: Betty! What’s wrong?!

Betty: Minetta just arrested Jughead!

FP: What?! We’re going to the sheriff’s station now! Alice, get Mary and Fred!

Meanwhile Minetta was questioning Jughead 

Minetta: So you admit you were In Shadow Lake with your friends and you saw Cassidy Bullock? 

Jughead: Yes, but I-

Soon Mary busted Inside

Mary: I’m an attorney. I will be representing Mr. Jones and he will wait to answer everything In court tomorrow morning. Before you lock him In a holding cell you will leave him alone with his family and let them talk.

Minetta stormed out. Not long after FP, Alice, Betty, Fred, and Archie ran In.

FP: Oh Jug(Quickly pulled him Into a hug)

Fred: What do they think you did?

Archie laughed

Archie: You mean what Is Sheriff Minetta accusing him of?!

Jughead: That robbery when we were In Shadow Lake, the robber that ended up dead, they’re saying I shot him.

Betty: What?! But you didn’t! You didn’t even follow him you stayed In the lodge!

Alice: Betty honey, you know I believe Jughead. But you four were the only ones there. The only ones that saw Jughead stay In the lodge. Whether Minetta Is accusing you just to lock you up no one knows what happened.

Archie: I do. I was the one who followed Cassidy Bullock. After I tackled him Andre, Veronica’s driver showed up. It was him!

Mary: I’ll do everything I can to help you Jughead. But I am sorry to say, for now, you’ll have to be locked up.

FP sighed sadly and helped him to his feet

FP: Come on son. Hang In there, we’ll get you out of this.

Jughead was taken to a holding cell and locked up. Jughead spent all night wishing he was home and back In his bed at home. In the morning Jughead was brought to court and sat down next to Mary with his dad, Fred, Archie, Betty, and Alice sitting behind him.

A court women: Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. The evidence and testimony that was presented In this court tell a dark story and Mr. Jones has a history of violent behavior. He attempted to start Riverdale Elementary on fire. He held a poor homeless kid In a basement and beat the crap out of him.

*Flashback of Chic*

The court women: While partying with his friends In the town of Shadow Lake Mr. Jones ran Into the woods and shot the victim Cassidy Bullock point-blank In the head. Now both Mr. Jones and his best friend Archie Andrews claims that It was Andrews’s girlfriend’s father’s doorman who shot Mr. Bullock. A shot that both Mr. Jones and Mr. Andrews claims to have heard but not seen. Who knows the truth of what happened that terrible night In the woods of Shadow Lake? I’ll tell you who.

The court women: That man!(Pointed at Jughead)

The court women: Mr. Jones may be a brilliant writer and may be pitted because of where he was born. But he Is also a cold-blooded killer.

Mary stood up as the women sat down

Mary: Ladies and gentlemen. We know for a fact Jughead Jones has always put the needs of others ahead of his own.

*Flashback of Jughead giving himself to Penny and The Ghoulies* 

Mary: He helped solved the mystery of Jason Blossom’s murder. He helped The Southside Serpents have a home when they had nowhere else to go. We know he helped get his own dad freeded when he was Innocent of the crimes he was accused of. Well, let me remind you, there were no witnesses to the actual killing. There was no murder weapon. No motive. At the end of the day all the prosecution has Is cloudy testimony from unreliable people. Now, It Is my solemn duty as a mother to protect and help my son’s best friend. But as an attorney It’s my duty to adhere to the facts. To the evidence. There Is nothing here that proves that Jughead Jones Is anything less than an Innocent boy. Thank you.

She sat back down next to Jughead. FP leaned forward and squeezed Jughead’s left shoulder. 

FP: Thanks Mary

The judge: Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. The charge Is first-degree murder. You may take a break to begin your deliberations. 

Everyone left the courtroom. An hour later everyone came back.

The judge: The jury Is still deliberating. But I dismissed them. They’re sequestered and I’ve Instructed them not to read anything about this case nor to discuss It with anyone. We’ll reconvene Tuesday morning.

The judge: My advice to you young man Is to spend this weekend with your family and your loved ones. 

Everyone walked out; FP keeping his arm around his boy’s shoulders as Alice comforted Betty.

Hiram: Hey Jughead

FP and Jughead stopped

Hiram: Have a terrific weekend(Smirked)

FP could not contain his anger and punched Hiram hard In the face.

Alice: FP!

Jughead and Archie dragged FP away

Jughead: Dad stop, It’s okay

The Cooper/Jones family went straight home and so did The Andrews; both trying to stay calm with the recent events. Before Jughead could think of what to do with his family this weekend he got a text from Archie The text said “My dad and I will see you and your dad again In a few minutes. We just finally fixed the car I bought and we want you two to join us for our first ride.” Soon everyone heard the horn from Archie’s car.

FP: Come on Jug, let’s go

They hopped In the car and took off. The four them smiled; having a good time and trying to forget everything that happened. Eventually they pulled up to the quarry and they all got out; stripping until they were In their boxers.

FP: Hey Jug?

Jughead: Yeah?

FP grabbed his boy’s arms and threw him Into the water

Jughead: Dad!(Laughed)

Everyone else jumped In. They spent the whole day laughing and splashing each other; enjoying the water. After night fall they were dried off and back In their clothes; enjoying the warm fire.

Jughead: No matter what happens In court, I love you guys.

Archie: Jug, why don’t you just make a break for It?

Fred: Arch! 

Jughead: Archie-

FP: You don’t deserve this boy. You don’t deserve any of this. There are Serpents In Canada that can help you.

Jughead: No dad, I can’t. I don’t deserve a life a hiding either. You saw the look on Hiram’s face. He’s behind this somehow. He’s the one who hired Minetta In the first place. It was his driver who killed that Cassidy guy. I don’t deserve a life of hiding and cowering from Hiram Lodge. He Is still wanting me hurt or killed and I’m not going to give him satisfaction by making him think I’m scared of him.

Archie: Jughead, this Is my fault. I didn’t kill Cassidy, but I also left him alone with Andre. If I haven’t walked away that night he might still be alive. I didn’t kill him, but I might as well have. 

FP: Red, you didn’t kill that Cassidy guy anymore then I killed Jason. That was all Clifford Blossom and this Is all Hiram Lodge.

Archie: I trusted Hiram despite what you three said. Despite what you said dad, and look what happened, Jughead Is getting hurt because of It.

FP: We’ll get through this somehow Red. I got through the Jason Blossom stuff. I got through jail-

He pulled his boy closer

FP: And got released with help from my boy. I’ll do the same Juggie, I’ll never stop fighting for your freedom. I’ll never give up on you sweetheart. It’s us forever boy, The Jones men forever. Okay?

Jughead nodded yes as he laid his head on his dad’s right shoulder. His dad left a long kiss on his forehead. But Sunday and Monday went by fast and soon everyone was back In the courtroom Tuesday morning. 

The judge: Has the jury reached a verdict? 

One of the jury members stood up

The jury member: Your honor, we have not. We’re deadlocked six to six and It’s not going to change.

The judge: So be It. The jury Is dismissed. Thank you for your service.

The jury members left

Jughead: So what happens now?

Mary: The judge will declare a mistrial

Jughead: We have to go through this again?!(Whispered worriedly)

The court lady who accused Jughead of being a killer stood up.

The court lady: Your honor, In lieu of another trail the state Is prepared to offer a deal for a lesser sentence. Instead of prison, time served plus two years In juvenile detention center If Mr. Jones will plead guilty to the crime of manslaughter.

Mary: Your honor-(Quickly stood up)

Jughead: I’ll take the deal(Quickly stood up)

His family and friends cried out for him to stop

FP: Jug please! Let’s discuss this!

Jughead: I can’t keep putting you and everyone else through this.

Jughead: Your honor, I accept the deal

The judge: Son, just so I have It straight, though It’s legally within your rights. You’re Ignoring the advice of your counsel, your best friend’s mother.

Jughead: Yes, your honor I’m guilty

The judge: Mr. Jones, the court accepts your plea of guilty. You’ll be taken directly from the courthouse to the Leopold and Loeb juvenile detention center. Where you will serve out your sentence beginning Immediately. This court Is adjourned.

FP quickly pulled his boy Into a tight hug

Jughead: I’m so sorry

Tears filled FP’s eyes, he had to go through this and now his boy Is sharing his fate. It broke his heart being locked up and away from his boy and now his son will be away from him once again and will be the one locked up.

FP: Son, we’re going to get you out of there! I love you so much!(Crying)

Jughead was pulled off as handcuffs were put on him. The cop pulled him away as Hiram watched smiling. 

Jughead: I love you Betty

Betty: Please! You can’t take him away! He didn’t do anything!(Crying as Veronica held her back)

Jughead was taken straight to a solitude room once at juvie. The rest of the summer went by fast. The lonely solitude was Jughead’s permanent room thanks to Hiram. Only being allowed out to join everyone else In eating and visiting hours. And sometimes occasional showers. The only thing In the room with him besides a bed and a closet with a toilet being two wall lamps and a mirror on the wall to “Remind him he’ll never be free.” That night he was asleep when suddenly someone walked In; locking the door and turning on the light. It was Hiram Lodge!

Hiram: The nice thing about these rooms Is they’re sound proof. I can do whatever I want and no one would ever know.

Jughead: What do you want!?(Cried)

Hiram: To show you something. Other than the fact you’re mine.

Jughead cried out as he was yanked off of the bed and over to the mirror. As Jughead looked In the mirror he gasped as he suddenly saw Hiram grow vampire fangs and saw his reflection suddenly disappear. 

Jughead: Oh my god

Hiram: You look so beautiful Jones

He put Jughead’s hand on his chest

Jughead: You have no heart-beat. You really are a vampire! I’m not surprised, you never had a heart! 

Hiram: Maybe It just needs to be filled(Whispered seductively as he rubbed Jughead’s throat)

Jughead knew what he meant right away and started sobbing. He fought but Hiram had a good grip on him.

Jughead: No please! Please! No! No! Please don’t! No please no!(Sobbed hard)

He sobbed out as Hiram’s fangs buried themselves In the right side of his neck. He closed his eyes and tears flowed nonstop from them. He sobbed out as he was thrown onto his back on the bed hard. Before Jughead could move Hiram was on top of him pinning him down.

Jughead: Please stop!(Sobbed hard as Hiram licked the blood on his neck)

Jughead trembles as Hiram takes off their clothes. Hiram sets upon his chest with his mouth, sucking and licking. Then Hiram seizes his exposed neck and bites down again. He grinds his cock against Jughead’s and wraps his hand around his throat. Jughead wheezes harshly as Hiram fingers nearly crush his windpipe and he rocks against him. Jughead cries out and arches his back as two slender fingers fuck him deliberately and a strong hand wraps around his cock, squeezing In time. Jughead’s hips jerk and he gasps harshly as Hiram turns his wrist on every stroke. Hiram pushes his fingers In as deep as he can and leaves them there for Jughead to writhe on. Hiram bends down to lick a stripe up the length of his cock, moaning at the taste.

Hiram: You taste better then I Imagined 

He abruptly pulls his fingers from Jughead’s front holes, eliciting a whimper that trails Into a ragged whine as Hiram swiftly replaces them with his cock and begins to fuck him. He pushes at Hiram’s shoulders as Hiram grips his hips, lifting him off the bed to fuck Into him better. “No,” he whimpers mournfully, tears pricking at his eyes. He feels his own cock leaking against his stomach and shivers horribly, feels It twitch every time Hiram fills him up. “No,” he hears himself sobbing again, “No, please, no, no, no…” His whole body writhes against Hiram’s hold. Hiram throws his head back and laughs, starts fucking him faster, wilder, stoking the shame that smolders deep Inside him. “No. No. No…” Each cry Is quieter, weaker, more helpless. He cries out again as Hiram keeps fucking him until there's nothing left. Too numb to care when Hiram empties Inside him with a delirious groan. Jughead’s hands press against Hiram’s chest hard enough to whiten, and he feels himself leaking out around Hiram’s still-buried cock twitching Inside him. He's crying, big, silent tears as Hiram slips from his body and leans down to kiss the damp spot of his release on his lower belly. He drags his tongue through It and Jughead’s stomach tightens In revulsion, but he's too weak to push him off, too weak to stop Hiram from claiming his mouth and feeding It to him. Hiram growls Into him, sucking at his tongue and lips. Jughead whines and hangs on to Hiram with all the strength left In his boneless body. On top of him, Hiram suckles on his neck and jaw. Jughead rolls his head around In disgust, unable to push him away. Hiram slows, seeming satisfied to lay In a heap on top of Jughead’s limp form. He brushes Jughead’s hair from his forehead and smirks down at him, pleased with himself. Jughead wants to vomit, a powerful shudder rolling through him as Hiram face breaks Into a slow, wicked grin, reddened teeth and glinting eyes.

Hiram: You were definitely the best I ever had(Whispered)

He lifted a hand to lick a stray smear of blood from his thumb. He walked out leaving Jughead to sob and tremble on the bed.

Jughead: Daddy! Please help me! Archie! Fred! Betty! Alice! Sweet Pea! Fangs! Toni! Someone please help me!(Tears running down his cheeks)

He ending up crying himself to sleep until he woke up for visiting hours. He quickly ran over to the table where his dad and Alice were and ran Into his arms. FP could tell he has been crying all night and saw the mark and bruises on his neck. He also noticed his boy wincing when he sat down.

Alice: Jughead what’s wrong? What did they do to you?

Jughead: I can’t talk about It. Too many cops and guards around.

FP: Did Hiram do something to you?(Whispered)

Jughead nodded yes. FP sighed sadly.

Jughead: How’s Riverdale High surviving without me?

Alice: Betty Is still doing the Blue and Gold. But It’s not the same without you. Apparently Veronica opened a speakeasy at Pops and It’s been very successful.

FP: Boy, are The Serpents here protecting you?

Jughead: When I am allowed out of my cell, yeah

Soon the bell went off that meant visiting was hours was over. The three of them sighed sadly and stood up.

Jughead: I love you dad

FP: I love you too Jug(Rubbed Jughead’s right cheek)

The three of them went their separate ways. After eating breakfast Jughead went straight to the shower room. But what Jughead didn’t know was the warden and Hiram gave The Ghoulies from the street race permission to hurt Jughead and that they would not get In trouble for It. So one minute Jughead was enjoying his shower the next minute five Ghoulie boys who were also naked walked over to him. One Ghoulie with a tattoo of a dragon on his right cheek was holding water bottles filled with blood.

Dragon Tattoo Ghoulie: Remember us Jones?! Your Red called the cops on us and got us arrested! But you’re just as responsible and you will still pay for It!

Before Jughead knew what to do he was seized and forced to lay on the title floor. Jughead whined as Ghoulie 2 pushed his cock Into Jughead’s front hole. Dragon Tattoo Ghoulie squirted a whole bottle of blood Into Jughead’s mouth then kissed him hard, dipping his tongue Into Jughead’s mouth. The kisses became harder, more Intense as Dragon Tattoo Ghoulie pulled Jughead even closer to him. Dragon Tattoo Ghoulie pulled Jughead’s hand onto his cock. Dragon Tattoo Ghoulie broke the kiss and It was replaced by Ghoulie 2’s lips thrusting Into him with deep long jabs along his prostate. The kisses moved to Jughead’s neck as Ghoulie 2 pushed Jughead’s neck against his lips as Dragon Tattoo Ghoulie worked his finger Inside of Jughead’s ass, shoving It deeper and deeper. Jughead let out a whimper. He was trembling violently.

Jughead: N-no. Stop It! Please stop It!

Dragon Tattoo Ghoulie: He feels so good

Jughead gave a cry as Ghoulie 2’s pace quickened, his movements growing fierce. He arched against Dragon Tattoo Ghoulie.

Jughead: Pl-please. Let me go!(Tears In his eyes)

Soon Ghoulie 2 released his cum Into him with a deep groan. Jughead whimpered as they both pulled out of him and laid him on the floor. Before the other Ghoulie boys could do anything three Serpent boys ran In and a fight started. But the fight ended with The Ghoulies being the ones to leave the shower room with blood and bruises on their faces. Jughead recognized the three Serpents as Rattlesnake, Gold Digger, and Blue Moon.

Blue Moon: Get dressed Jones, we’ll guard the door

Jughead slowly dried off and got his clothes on

Jughead: You need to get out of here. A guard will be here eventually to escort me back to my room. I don’t want you three to end up hurt because of me. 

Gold Digger: They’re going to know we helped you either way Jones. Let’s at least get you out of the shower room. The guards are going to grab you either way. But they can do It somewhere else.

Rattlesnake: Don’t worry, The Serpents still have your back. We’re trying to figure out a way to get you out of here. The Serpent King will be freeded like he deserves.

The four of them walked out. As soon as they reached the end of the hallway Jughead was seized and thrown back Into his room. Meanwhile Betty and Archie walked Into The Cooper/Jones house after they were done with school.

Betty: Did you go to see Jughead? How did he look?

FP: From the way he was wincing when he sat down, I think he’s being raped. By Hiram’s orders or by Hiram himself.

Tears filled Betty’s eyes and Fred had to stop Archie from falling as his legs gave out. In the morning as FP went to go see his son alone he never showed up for visiting hours. When the bell went off letting the prisoners know the visiting time was over. Joaquin walked over and Informed FP why Jughead wasn’t there causing FP to storm straight Into the warden’s office.

Warden Norton: Ah, Mr. Jones, what can I do for you?

FP: I want to see my son! Now!

Warden Norton: Your son’s visiting privileges have been suspended right now. He beat up five prisoners.

FP: I was Informed those prisoners raped my kid and three of his friends beat up those prisoners to protect him.

Warden Norton laughed

Warden Norton: That Is a very serious accusation Mr. Jones. Your kid Is actually more of fire-brand then you know.

FP: Oh, I know what he Is. I know he Is a fire-brand. But I also knows he’s only that when he needs to be, In self-defense, and when people deserve It! Hiram Lodge Is hurting my boy In some way! And In one way or another my kid will be free from this place! You’ll be hearing from my lawyer, count on that!

He stormed out of the office and the prison. Warden Norton walked out of his office and Into Jughead’s room where Jughead just finished breakfast. Warden Norton took out a brown bag.

Warden Norton: You’re coming with me, and you’re putting this on.

He shoved the bag on his head and pulled him to his feet; forcing him to follow him. When the bag was pulled off he saw he was In a basement. He saw lots of grown men and they were cheering. He didn’t know why at fast until he looked down at a waterless pool. The only thing that was In the pool was The Dragon Tattoo Ghoulie boy and Joaquin. The Dragon Tattoo Ghoulie was raping Joaquin! He was forcing Joaquin to bounce and ride on his lap on his cock no matter how much Joaquin begged for him to stop! Jughead cried out as he tried to run away but Warden Norton quickly seized his arm and pulled him back.

Jughead: What Is this place?! What are you doing to Joaquin?!(Cried)

Warden Norton: We use this for our more…. Troublesome prisoners. Well, troublesome Serpents at least. They get taught a lesson and start learning their place fast and that they belong to us and are never getting free. It also helps us get money for this place. People pay good money for this type of show. The minute Joaquin got here he became our sex slave. Punishment for helping your buddy Fangs get free. But you’re quit the trouble maker too aren’t you Jones? Both I and Hiram are willing to let Joaquin go free, both from sex slavery and from prison. If you take his place. If not, he keeps getting…. Screwed. 

Jughead let out a sob as he wiped his tears

Jughead: Okay! Okay I’ll do It! Just let him go! Please! Let Joaquin go!(Sobbed)

Warden Norton nodded to a guard. The guard blew a whistle. The Dragon Tattoo Ghoulie lifted Joaquin off of him and laid him on the floor.

Warden Norton: Strip Jones, you’re starting right away.

He pointed to a doorless steam room where Jughead could see clothes on the benches. Jughead let out a sob and went to get his clothes off. Later that day after Joaquin was released he ran Into The Cooper/Jones house giving everyone a shock.

FP: Joaquin! How did you get free!?

Joaquin: The warden let me go because Jughead took my place.

FP’s heart dropped

FP: Took your place In what(Growled)

Joaquin shuddered at the memories 

Joaquin: There’s a basement In the prison that not many of the prisoners know about. To make money for the prison and to punish certain prisoners Hiram Lodge and the warden has the basement room as a secret sex-slave place. The prisoner chosen as the sex-slave gets…. Punished as people who payed to watch observe the whole thing. I was the sex-slave since the night Fangs got shot. But with Hiram Lodge being obsessed lustfully with your kid he had the warden give Jughead the option to take my place! They both knew Jughead would not be able to resist saving me!

FP couldn’t take any of this and quickly fell Into a kitchen chair

FP: We have to get him out of there now!(Said gravely) 

Joaquin: I have a plan. All my years of being used and I noticed a drain hole big enough for someone to fit through. And I know for a fact that It leads to a big pipe outside In the woods somewhere. I’m sorry to say we’ll have to wait until Jughead’s next sex moment. While he Is being raped someone will have to create a diversion so he can go Into the hole. Don’t worry, I already whispered to Jughead about It. I told him to notice the whole and to be ready to go If he sees any sign of people trying to help him escape.

FP: But how do we keep him safe after that?! He’ll be a wanted man!

Betty: The bunker! Only Jughead, Archie, Veronica, and I know about It. And with the friends that are going to help us, we can trust them to keep the bunker a secret too.

Archie: And I hate to say this, but In order to start planning and be prepared we need to wait till tomorrow morning.

Everyone got to planning straight away. In the morning everyone arrived where they were supposed to. Veronica, Reggie, and Josie went Inside the prison basement with their fake drinks and Veronica’s blond wig. The three of them tried very hard to drown out the sex noises and the sick cheering of the sick perverts. Tried very hard not to look at the perverts stroking their freeded cocks and more Importantly tried not to look at poor Jughead getting taken advantaged of against his will. But despite the blond wig Hiram who was there as usual now recognized his daughter and seized her arm.

Hiram: Veronica, what are you doing here?

Veronica: I could ask you what YOU do here with you prisoners. But It’s very painfully clear.

Hiram: Go home Veronica 

Veronica: Sorry daddy, this Is going to hurt you a lot more then It’s going to hurt me.

Hiram groaned In pain as she kneeded him right In the privates. Veronica walked away and gave her signal to release the pop cans. She, Reggie, and Josie set them off and threw them Into the pool. Jughead quickly broke free of Dragon Tattoo Ghoulie and slid Into the hole; crawling away. By the time the smoke cleared Veronica, Reggie, and Josie were gone.

Warden Norton: Find him. We know where that hole leads.

Warden Norton: Find him right now!(Yelled angrily)

Meanwhile Betty just got the lock off of the pipe as Jughead reached the opening.

Betty: Jughead!

She quickly opened the door, helped him out, and covered his lower half with a big blanket. She laughed happily kissing his forehead.

Jughead: Betty? What took you so long?(Breathed)

He noticed a duffle bag

Jughead: Are these clothes for me?

She noticed a stab wound on the right side of his stomach

Betty: Jug, you’re bleeding

Jughead: A Ghoulie. Now that he did that, he’s free.

Betty: Put pressure on It

She helped him get dressed, helped him up, and handed him off to Reggie who helped him walk as Betty hopped on Jughead’s motorcycle where Kevin was waiting; taking off. As Betty drove past Warden Norton and the cops he thought Kevin was Jughead.

Warden Norton: What are you waiting for?! Go after them!(Yelled angrily)

He and the cops hopped on motorcycles; chasing Betty and Kevin. Eventually Betty and Kevin were surrounded by cops. Betty Kevin took off his helmet. 

Kevin: What can we do for you fellas? 

Soon Reggie walked Jughead over to his car where Josie and Veronica were waiting. Reggie gently laid Jughead In the back seat. Meanwhile Warden Norton seized Kevin by the shirt.

Warden Norton: Where Is he?(Growled)

Kevin: I don’t know what you’re talking about

Betty took out pepper spray

Betty: Let him go Warden Norton. Let him go, or I’ll mace you.

He let go

Warden Norton: Fall back

He and the cops took off. Meanwhile as FP, Fred, Alice, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni, and Cheryl waited In the bunker they suddenly heard the lid opening. Jughead slipped off of the ladder and crashed to the floor crying In pain.

FP: Jug!

He quickly picked him up Into his arms and gently laid him on the bed. But Jughead refused to lay down; clutching his dad’s arms hard refusing to let go ever again! He finally felt safe. He finally felt comforted and at home. He clutched his dad’s flannel In his hands hard; sobbing and taking In the smell as he felt his dad’s tight loving arms around him holding him close as Jughead’s head cuddled Into his chest.

Jughead: Daddy!(Sobbed hard)

FP: Oh baby boy. You’re safe now. I got you. Daddies got you.

As he left a long kiss on his forehead Toni took care of the stab wound. After she cleaned It she put gaze on It.

Toni: There you go, all patched up. Try not to make any sudden movements.

Jughead: Thank you Toni(Whispered weakly)

Alice sat on the bed

Alice: Who did that to you?

Jughead: A Ghoulie. Warden Norton said If he stabbed me The Ghoulie would be released. 

FP: Sleep now Juggie. You need It.

Jughead groaned In pain as his dad laid him gently In the bed. Jughead dozed off quickly as his dad continuously rubbed Jughead’s face.

FP: Someone needs to stay with him at all times. And this bunker stays a secret just like the break out and Jughead’s whereabouts. Alice and I are taking the first shift. 

Everyone nods yes as FP pulls the blanket up to Jughead’s shoulders and softly kisses his right cheek. Everyone else heads home leaving FP alone with his weak, exasted, and hurt son and his girlfriend.

FP: Hiram will pay for all of this

Alice: FP, this Is not something I should be telling you right now while you’re dealing with this. But If I don’t tell you now I’ll never tell you.

FP: What Is It Alice?

Alice: My real name Is Aqueela Beauchamp. Like the rest of my Beauchamp family I am a princess witch with magic powers. I can show you. I been hiding my magic all these years. But by not hiding It anymore I think I can help Jughead.

She waved a hand over Jughead and suddenly he was clean and his wound was gone. Along with the gaze.

FP: Oh my god!

Alice: I know, you think I am a freak now? Right?

FP: No, I think you’re more beautiful then I Imagined. You healed my son, thank you.

Alice: Physically yes. Mentally and emotionally, no.

Suddenly Jughead started crying and thrashing In his sleep. FP quickly pulled him Into his arms.

FP: Jug! Wake up!

His eyes snapped opened

Jughead: I’m scared dad. I’m still so scared!

Jughead's teeth are chattering as he pulls his shivering self closer to dad. Nausea began to rear It’s ugly head. He takes In a huge breath and finds he can't draw any more of them, starting to hyperventilate desperately. Jughead feels desperately sick and desperately bad, and he launches Into a coughing fit worse than the last one. 

FP: Jug, baby please calm down. You have to breathe.(Says softly)

Jughead tries, desperately, but he can't.

FP: Sweetheart, you’re safe now. It’s okay.

FP soothes, rubbing his back rhythmically. Alice makes some hot chocolate then hands Jughead the mug. Jughead takes a sip, and while the warmth feels good on his throat It doesn't soothe the overwhelming nausea. He takes another sip, hoping It'll work better this time, and he relaxes as the sick feeling recedes a little. FP rubs his back, gently stroking his hair and murmuring words of comfort, and Jughead exhaustedly pulls himself down onto his back next to his dad, curling up against his chest as he gets sleepier and sleepier. He coughs a few times as he adjusts to the change In position, harsh and painful, and he coughs again and It doesn't feel like he's going to stop. And his dad continues rubbing his back, thumb brushing the spot between his shoulder blades and making him shiver. Jughead starts to doze off, exhausted, his dad’s flannel warm and soft against his cheek. It's not as bad when he coughs this time, and though he knows sitting up would help, It wasn't worth It. He was too exhausted, truly, and as he hacked Intensely, he thought about sleep. It only took a few minutes for It to come for him, draping over Jughead like a blanket of darkness, and he dozed off, trembling with cold and leftover fear, but content. The next day as the teens were at school FP and Alice continued to watch Jughead. Alice put a protection spell on the bunker to stop enemies from going In. As the three of them slept In Jughead’s friends were questioned by Sheriff Minetta.

Minetta: Jughead Jones escaped. And we know he did not escape alone. He had help. Hiding a convict or withholding Information from the law Is a felony offense. So, whoever aided and abetted Jughead Jones Is just as much as a criminal as he Is. 

Reggie: I was busy all day Sheriff. You can check my browser history. If you know what I mean.

Some of the students laughed

Minetta: Where were you Miss McCoy, at the time of the breakout?

Josie: Don’t look at me sir. I was In the music room, practicing. 

Minetta: Alone? I’ll be looking Into all of your alibis. And If I find out later that someone In here was Involved. You can say goodbye to school, your hopes and dreams, and your entire future. All of It goes away just like that. 

Archie and his heart could not stand the thought of Jughead locked up again and going through what he went through again. He feared Minetta or worse Hiram would get their hands on his best friend, his brother, again! All of a sudden Archie collapsed to the floor convulsing and having a seizure.

Veronica: Archie!(Cried)

Cheryl: I’ll get Weatherbee!

She ran out as Reggie and Veronica rushed over to Archie

Reggie: I’m calling his dad!

Veronica turned Archie to his side as Reggie called Fred. When Archie woke up again he was In bed at home and his dad was sitting on the bed holding his hand tight.

Archie: Dad? Why does my head hurt?(Groaned)

Fred: Reggie said when you fell you hit your head on your desk.

He gently rubbed Archie’s forehead

Fred: You actually have a small bruise from where you hit the desk.

He gently kissed his boy’s forehead

Archie: I’m just so scared for Jughead. I’m scared what’s going to happen to him.

Fred: I know baby, I know(Rubbing Archie’s right cheek)

He kissed his baby boy’s bruise again. A week went by of Jughead being stuck In the bunker. But after a week Jughead was cleared of everything and declared Innocent In the papers and was back In his own home In his own bed. Alice used that week to tell Betty and Jughead plus Fred and Archie the truth of who she Is and vowed she would use It to protect Jughead and everyone Involved In breaking him out and protecting him. Jughead also came clean to everyone about Hiram being a vampire and about Hiram drinking from him and raping him. Before Jughead goes back to Riverdale High tomorrow he was using today to continue rest and recovering. FP and Jughead was using that day to do what he couldn’t do In juvie, cuddle of with his dad and watch movies all day. They took In each other’s beautiful laugh as they were on Home Alone 2. 

Jughead: God, I missed this(Snuggled his head on his dad’s left shoulder)

FP: Me too baby boy. Me too.(Laying his head on his Jughead’s head)

He left a long kiss on his forehead as he ran his fingers through his boy’s hair. When Alice got home from work she smiled at the sight of FP and Jughead In each other’s arms, cuddling, and asleep. But once she would have to tell them what’s going on the happiness would be reined. Thanks to Hiram posters were all over Riverdale. Posters that said “If you hate Serpents as much as I do turn In Jughead Jones to me and I’ll pay you $20,000. If you turn In any other Serpent I’ll still pay you, but $100.” 8PM Archie and Fred were sound asleep In their beds. But all of a sudden a Ghoulie was standing over Archie holding a knife against his throat.

The Ghoulie: Where Is Jughead Jones? I know you know. I’m going to burn down your house unless you tell me where he can be found.

Archie had fear In his eyes. But screw his house! He cared about his best friend more than his house! Once The Ghoulie was gone he could get his dad and dog out!

Archie: I don’t know!(Cried)

The Ghoulie: Your funeral 

Suddenly The Ghoulie tied him to the bed, put tape on his mouth, and took off. Not long after The Ghoulie started the fire downstairs and left the house Vegas ran Into Fred’s room barking. Fred jumped awake and saw the smoke and fire. He quickly ran up the stairs following Vegas.

Fred: Archie!(Screamed worriedly)

He ran Into his room

Fred: Arch!

He quickly untied him and took the tape off of his mouth.

Fred: We’re going out your window! Come on!

They opened the window and saw The Cooper/Jones family standing In their front yard. 

Fred: Get the sheets!

They tied a sheets together then threw It down

Archie: Dad go!

Fred climbed down then ran over to their friends. Archie tied Vegas In the sheets and slowly lowered him down.

Fred and Alice grabbed him

Fred: Good boy. Good boy.

But as they pull Vegas away they accidently pulled the sheet away.

Fred: No!

FP: Red! You have no choice but to jump!

Fred: Come on baby(Whispered fearfully)

FP: You need to jump Red! Jump!

Archie jumped and cried out as he landed hard and flat on the ground; breaking his left leg. Vegas ran over to Archie.

Fred: Archie! 

He and FP ran over and tried to help him up

Archie: I can’t move, my leg. My legs hurts. I think It’s broken.

FP: You’re going to be okay Red

Soon an ambulance along with fire trucks showed up. As the fire was put out coughing Archie was put on a gurney and put In the back of the ambulance. Fred got In the back with them and the ambulance took off. Once the fire people were done The Cooper/Jones family went back to bed trying to forget about what happened. But In the morning the family would soon find out The Gargoyle was hiding somewhere still watching the whole thing. And because of that he knew Jughead lived next door. One minute Jughead was sound asleep the next minute he woke up to someone calling his name. It was Sweet Pea. Them plus his dad, Fangs, Toni, and Hog Eye were In the basement of some kind of cabin and their hands were handcuffed In front of them. Chains from the ceiling connected to the handcuffs so they could not go anywhere.

FP: You okay son?

Jughead: I don’t know

Sweet Pea: Looks like those damn posters worked

Hiram: They sure did(Walked In)

FP: Leave my kid alone already! Please!(Cried)

Hiram: Very touching FP. I took all of you, but Jughead Is the guest of honor. He’ll benefit more being locked In the bedroom where I can give him lots of full and personal attention. 

Fangs: You bastard!(Cried) 

Hiram unchained the chain from Jughead’s handcuffs and forced him to stand.

FP: Please no!

Hiram: Walk!(Dragged Jughead away)

Soon the door was shut and Jughead was out of their sight. Jughead was pushed Into a bedroom and Hiram locked the door.

Hiram: I truly hate Serpents, but I can save you Jughead Jones. Choose me or fire like your best friend!

Jughead: You hate Serpents yet you want to be with one?! You’re truly evil!(Cried)

Hiram: No no Jones, my curse Is that like everyone else I have come to see what everyone sees In you. Why they love and admire you so much.

Hiram: Serpent King, you have aroused me. I have a foolish wish to be with you and take you somewhere where I can keep you safe.(Continuously rubbing Jughead’s arms) 

Hiram: I will save you Serpent Prince and help you out of Serpent life. Together, we’ll be rich and have power over your enemies.(Rubbing Jughead’s right cheek causing him to flinch his face away)

Hiram: Think of what I offer you. Save yourself. If you plus your dad cooperate I might let him visit you once and a while. Save yourself and whatever Serpent besides your dad that you choose to live. 

He left; locking the door and leaving Jughead to cry on the bed. In the morning Archie slowly woke up In a hospital bed to his dad running his fingers through Archie’s hair.

Fred: Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?

Archie: I…. I need some water

Fred: Here

He gently helped his boy sit up. He grabbed the cup from the stand and held It against his lips. Archie drank slowly until his dad took the cup away. Before either one of them could say anything else Alice rushed In with Betty; both of them looking worried. 

Fred: What’s wrong?

Alice held up a note

Alice: We found this note this morning. Hiram has Jughead! Plus FP and other Serpents!

Archie: No! The fire! It was all a diversion! That Ghoulie knew where Jughead lived all along!(Cried)

Fred: A Ghoulie did this?

Archie: Yes! We need to save everyone!

Alice: You mean I need to. I’m a witch remember. I’ll figure out a way to save them-

Fred: What about Archie? Can’t you heal?

Alice: If It bleeds, yes. But broken bones no. His leg will heal Fred. But I will put a protection spell around Archie’s hospital room.

At midnight Jughead was woken up by Hiram finally walking back Into the bedroom.

Hiram: Have you thought about my offer?

Jughead: Yes! And the answer Is never! You can go to hell!

Hiram: Then, you’ll be the first to burn

Jughead was pulled Into the front yard where the rest of The Serpents were In cages. Jughead was tied tightly to a tree. Hiram grabbed a stick that was on fire.

Hiram: One more chance Serpent King. Choose me or the fire.

Jughead spit In his face. Hiram sneered as he lite the hay on the ground.

Sweet Pea: No!(Yelled worriedly)

But out of nowhere the locks on the cages fell off. The Serpents rushed out and towards Hiram. Or where Hiram was; he took off with his vampire speed. FP quickly untied coughing Jughead and picked him up Into his arms.

Sweet Pea: FP run! We’ll take care of the fire!

FP took off; running off Into the woods. But soon Hiram rushed over with his vampire speed and stabbed FP In the left side of his stomach causing him to cry out In pain.

Alice: No FP!(Cried)

She sent the knife flying all the way through Hiram’s throat killing him Immediately. She quickly ran over and healed his wound. They walked back over to where The Serpents were waiting. All The Serpents saw FP clutching his now unconscious son close.

Alice: I’m getting everyone home

She conjured up a portal. As everyone went through they were sent where they were meant to go. FP quickly carried Jughead up to his room. As soon as he gently laid Jughead In his bed he slowly opened his eyes.

Jughead: Daddy?(Whispered weakly) 

FP: Shh(Gently rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)

FP: You’re strong Juggie. You made It. We all did. Hiram Lodge Is dead and we’ll never see him again. I admit you got lucky though. We’re so lucky Alice Is a witch. We owe her. We owe her our lives. All The Serpents do.

He stood up and walked Into Jughead’s bathroom. He filled a cup with water and went back to the bed. He helped Jughead drink then put the cup down.

Jughead: Thank you. Trying to out run a vampire? You’re either brave or crazy.

FP laughed

FP: Jones men are both boy

Jughead: So, when you marry Alice someday I guess that will make you and I royal for real.

FP laughed 

FP: I guess so

Jughead dozed back off as his dad gently kissed his right cheek and ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair.


End file.
